Text Me Back OneShot
by IHeartInternet
Summary: Synacky ONE SHOT! XD. Zacky gets a text from Brian...what happens next?


Typical. I was always the one left to clear up the mess the rest of the guys had made during the day's recording. I sighed as I picked up an empty coffee cup and a sticky paper towel and chucked them in the overflowing trash can. I suddenly felt a vibration down my left leg and it took me longer than it should to realize I had a new message on my phone. I smiled as I saw who sent it…

_Bri- hey babe, wanna know what I want? XD_

I felt my heart speed up. Brian was at home, alone, and I know exactly what he wants. I started to type back:

_Me- I can guess ;)_

I got a reply almost straight away.

_Bri- I wanna feel your teeth on my neck…NOW_

I gulped as I read his last text. Screw tidying all this crap, I had a date with a horny guitarist. I grabbed my jacket, ran out the door and climbed into my car.

I parked my car as close as I could to Brian's house and I tried to calm myself as I walked to his front door. I knocked 3 times and I felt another vibration down my leg:

_Bri- doors open ;)_

Feeling stupid I pushed open the door and stumbled inside. It was dark, but I knew my way around my lover's house enough to know where everything was. I was about to call out to him when I got yet another text:

_Bri- hurry UP ;)_

Fuck. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain I had in my toe when I stubbed it against the bottom step. I reached the landing and paused to pull myself together. Then an idea popped into my head. If Brian was teasing me, then two can play at that game. I smiled to myself as I calmly but quietly walked into his bathroom and pulled out my phone. It was 3 minutes until I got another message:

_Bri- Zee?_

I smiled and sent a reply:

_Me- yes?_

_Bri- where are you?_

_Me- it's your house, you should know XP_

I heard an impatient groan come from the next room as Brian moved around to look for me. I heard the top step creak as he walked downstairs. Now was time for the tables to turn. I carefully opened the door so it wouldn't make a noise and I tip-toed into Bri's room. I quickly took off my shirt and my pants and hid in his wardrobe, making sure I left my phone and clothes on his bed.

Not long after, I heard Brian coming back up the stairs and head for his room. As he walked in I heard him gasp. I guessed he just saw my clothes randomly chucked on his bed. I smiled to myself, trying my hardest not to let out my giggles. I heard a small chuckle followed by the sound of footsteps coming towards the wardrobe. It suddenly filled with light and I found myself staring at a slightly pissed off, slightly turned on Bri, waving my phone in his face. He looked as beautiful as he always did. His raven hair spiked to perfection and eye liner smudged around his eyes, making them look twice a magical.

"I believe this belongs to you?" he smiled

"Now how did that get there?" I joked sarcastically. Brian punched me in the arm playfully.

"Bastard" he laughed. Then his eyes were drawn to my body as he gazed at it, only covered in the cloth of my boxers. He looked back up at me, lust filling his eyes. I winked at him and pushed him slightly so I could get out of his wardrobe.

Brian grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his bed, taking off his shirt as he did so. I stared at his beautifully built chest. How come he got it good in the 'looks department'? There was no time to think about that as Brian pushed me onto his bed and straddled me; our lips colliding.

Brian pushed his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but let out a low moan. Brian smiled into the kiss and started to nibble down from my lips onto my neck, leaving little marks on the way. I let out another moan, louder than before. I rolled us over causing Brian to look at me questionably. I smiled seductively and I started to tug at the buckle of his belt and undid the zip of his pants. I slowly pulled them down, making sure to tease Brian as much as possible. I felt him shudder under me and he quickly kicked the rest of them off for me.

He rolled me over again and locked his lips back on mine. No way was he going to dominate me this time. It was too much fun being in charge. I swiftly bucked my hips out of the bed and made contact with my lover's crotch. He let out a shaky moan.

"Do that again" he whispered. So I did. He let slip another moan and kissed me harder, our tongues colliding. Enjoying teasing the man above me, I let my hands lightly slide down Brian's back and slowly pull down at the waistband of his boxers. I slowly let show more and more of my lover's flesh until they were barely hanging on to his perfect hips.

Brian rolled over so I could pull his underwear off with ease. He lifted his hips off the bed slightly and I pulled his boxers off completely, revealing his hard-on.

"Your turn" Brian whispered. I grabbed his hands and put them on the waistband of my own boxers and I helped him pull them down. When I was fully exposed, we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

I felt Bri grind his hips against mine, causing a perfect friction. I gasped at our contact and started to move with him, wanting to feel more. I heard Brian let out a loud moan which alone just made me grow even harder.

"Bri…" I gasped "I need you" Brian gave an almighty thrust of his hips causing me to scream in pleasure. "Bri…NOW!"

We rolled over again and I heard the bedside draw open and the distinctive sound of a plastic wrapper being produced from it. I felt the first finger enter me along with the second. I bit my lip and tried my best to ignore the pain. The fingers were pulled out and replaced by Brian's hard-on. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt me. When I felt the pain start to subside, I nodded and Brian started thrusting; building up a rhythm. Fuck it felt good and I let my pleasure known by letting out a low moan.

I felt his hands move around to my member and he started to pump it in time to his own thrusts. Soon the room was filled with our tuneless moan and being filled with the smell of sex.

Suddenly, Brian trusted harder than before and hit the spot that made me scream out his name. I made my own body met his, eager for him to hit the same spot over and over. As he hit the spot one last time I came, spilling everything onto the bed sheets. Then Bri came to, moaning my name as he trusted a final time before pulling out and collapsing beside me.

"That…was…amazing…" he panted beside me as we both fought to regain our breath. I rolled onto my side and gazed at the beauty lying next to me. He mirrored my position and held up a hand for me to hold. It was like a mini tradition for us. Lying in bed, just studying each other's faces, holding hands, whispering to each other; it was bliss.

"How come you're so beautiful?" I whispered, not meeting his eye. "Why would you want to be with someone like me?"

Brian gently cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Because," he slowly kissed my lips, the passion replaced with real meaning. "Your everything to me. You care. And you're beautiful to me."

I blushed and started to play with Brian's fingers that were interlocked with mine.

"I love you Zacky, you know that right?" He asked me.

"Of course, and I love you," I replied lying up against his chest. "Forever and always…"

And I fell asleep that night, knowing that I was truly loved.


End file.
